The Blindfold
by DeathsGreenEyedAngel
Summary: Yes, she was gonna give it to him good tonight' Tifa plans on relaxing Cloud after a long day of running the delivery service. TifaxCloud ONESHOT Read and REVIEW


This story takes place 3 years after the events in Advent Children. Cloud and Tifa are married, and if you don't like this pairing, please don't read this and get on my case about it. I will however, accept polite criticism and suggestions on how to become a better writer. Please: Read and REVIEW

Disclaimer: I don't own Cloud,Tifa or Advent Children. XP

* * *

Yes, she was gonna give it to him good tonight. Tifa sat on her bed waiting for Cloud to return from his delivery shift for the day. She knew that when he got back, he would be tired...but she knew just how to relax him. A black blindfold sat on the nightstand beside Tifa's bed accompanied by a few books and a small clock. The time was 12:00 midnight and Tifa was starting to get worried, wondering just exactly _when _Cloud was going to get back.

That was when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" asked the dark-haired vixen.

"C'mon, Tif. It's Cloud. Let me in."

And with that, Tifa sprung off the bed excitedly and opened the door hastily. Cloud walked slowly into the dim room, clearly exhausted from the hard work he had completed over the hours. After shutting the door, Tifa stood in front of him and caressed his upper body lovingly, looking into his ocean blue eyes.

"How was everything today?"

"Extremely tiring. What about you?"

"Well, I thought about you all day long." She replied.

"Oh really?"

"Oh,yes. And I could not stop." she let out a little giggle then kissed him gently on the lips.

Tifa started to unbuckle his belt that hung loosely over his shoulder. Once she got it off, his shoulder armor fell to the floor. Cloud broke the kiss and stared at her body which was visible through the thin blue material of her knee length nightgown. His hands held her hips and sensually caressed the sides of her body up and down. Tifa let out a little sigh then kissed his neck roughly. _'This night is going to be absolutely perfect' _she thought. Marlene had moved in with Barret and Denzel had gone to visit them for a night. They were all alone, the bar was closed and no one could interrupt the heat of their growing passion.

Her hands had already managed to get Cloud's shirt off, and she practically drooled at the sight of his toned and muscular body. How she longed to feel her bare skin up agaisnt his. "Cloud..." Tifa grabbed the blindfold quickly and sat him down in a chair.

"And just what are you doing with that?" he asked. She walked behind him and giggled. Putting the tip of her nose on his neck, she slowly took in the scent of him. He smelled of cinnamon with a slight peachy zing to it that drove her crazy. She always loved the way he smelled.

"I'm gonna make you feel...good" she replied, lifting the blindfold up and tying it over his eyes. Cloud was getting more and more aroused by Tifa's feisty actions. _'This should be nice' _he thought to himself. His brown eyed mistress walked in front of him, lifted her nightgown over her body and threw it in a corner of the room.

Tifa moved her hands up and down his chest, hearing a small gasp escape from the blonde warrior's mouth, then silencing it with a luscious kiss.

She continued rubbing his body slowly, running her fingers along every curve of him until she reached his belt.By the look on his face, she could tell he was enjoying this so far. His lips were parted and uneven breathes escaped from them. Her hands came to a halt and she slid her index finger inside the lining of his pants and moved it across his stomach.

Just watching his actions as she touched him was arousing her. He titled his head back slowly,moaning quietly. This was her fantasy and she was finally able to fullfill it.His erection was extremely noticable now. Tiny beads of sweat rolled down his neck and over his strong chest while Tifa continued to caress him, working on getting his pants of in the process. The sound of unzipping his clothing was music to her ears. Unfortunately, she had to halt her actions so she could get his now tight pants off his body. Wanting to please him badly, she cursed those pants after finally getting them off and tossed them carelessly across the room. Once more, she nuzzled his neck and breathed in his scent hotly, all while massaging his strong, broad shoulders.

Cloud felt around for her weak spot. He knew exactly where it was and he knew she loved it when he rubbed her there. This spot was the very middle of her back, with his hands gripping just above her hips and his fingers massaging her back softly and sensually. "Uuuhh..."she moaned, clearly enjoying the feeling of Cloud's strong yet gentle hands rubbing her where she loved it most. She decided he more than deserved all of her now so she took action again and took his boxers off in a feisty manner.

"I love you,"she said, prior to giving him a demanding kiss. Finally, she sat herself on his lap, facing him. Her ears recieved the sound of a surprised gasp that elicited it's way from Cloud's mouth. The sudden feeling of Tifa's hot and damp body sitting on top of him, ready for him, it just drove him crazy. Tifa forced herself downwards onto his erection and moaned loudly at the abrupt sensation of his member inside of her. Cloud had tightened the grip on Tifa's hips and began to set a steady pace that was electrifying to both himself and Tifa.

"Oooh,Cloud..." she moaned right into his ear, starting to move in sync with his skillfull thrusts. Cloud let out a small but firm groan which sent waves down Tifa's trembling spine. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she put her lips up against his ear and whispered.

"Cloud...fas..faster," He let out a loud sigh and tilted his head back, gradually getting faster. She dug her nails into his shoulders and gasped loudly.

"Yes! Cloud!" she yelled out. He moaned loudly and slammed himself deeper into her in which she responded by humping him harder.

"Uhh..Tifa" he breathed out.

"Uhh yes! Oooooh...CLOUD!" she screamed out when her orgasm reached her. Cloud came shortly after with a loud moan. They were both taking in large amounts of air, absolutely exhausted. Tifa slipped the slightly damp blindfold off his eyes and recieved a deep kiss from Cloud.

"...I love you." he whispered, embracing her gently. He swept her up in his arms and layed her down on the bed. The cool sheets provided an abrupt sensation that welcomed their hot,sweaty bodies. So they lay peacefully, in the tranquility and comfort of eachother's arms.

_Fin_


End file.
